


Stray

by DekusInsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolf Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekusInsanity/pseuds/DekusInsanity
Summary: Eren was different to all the other titans outside of the walls. His Titan didn’t look like their’s. Their Titans were humanoid creatures, Eren’s was a wolf.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Stray

A Titan wolf lay in a cave, hoping it wouldn’t be discovered by other Titans, or humans for that matter. He had a horrible history with humans, they used him as a test subject when he was only a normal wolf pup. But they turned him into this, a giant wolf Titan who was both an enemy to Titans and mankind. They both saw him as an easy meal or another test subject or a threat, and all who encountered him didn’t return home. The bright sun shone through the cave and he groaned, as he slowly stood. Opposed to Titans, his power came from the moon. He was more of a nocturnal creature, but if needs be he can switch to the sun for energy, it’s just a bit filtered and less powerful. He stretched his body out and yawned, exposing his sharp, long canines as his back cracked satisfyingly. He stood normally and exited his cave, the sun glaring down at him from the sky. His ears twitched as he heard deer grazing and birds singing. He crooned as a greeting to his fellow creatures and they crooned back. The Titan’s didn’t eat animals but they destroyed there homes. Humans used to do it too, before they had to retreat behind they walls for safety, but the Titans destroyed everything around them as well, so the animals came here for a break from the commotion. His long tail swished in the wind and he grimaced. This tail wasn’t his, it belonged to an unnamed cougar he never met. He wasn’t a full wolf, only partially, the rest of him was tampered nature and man made. He had fins on the base of his tail, a gift from a flying reptile, and a face that looked partially decayed, like his skull was showing but it was covered in a thin layer of skin. He had ears like an elf’s, not a real creature. He was a freak of nature, he knew that, but he didn’t mind himself once he started protecting his creature brethren. On his four legs he could reach 15 meters and on his hind legs he could even reach the tips of some of the trees in this redwood forest. He was a massive mistake of a creature, but it began to bother him less as the days continued on. He sniffed the air and sighed in relief, the smell of steam was no where near them, so they could expect a day without conflict with the Titans. He strode forward on his long legs as he approached the familiar river. He built a dam using log, and him beaver friends downstream help stick it together to create a small pool big enough for even him to lay and soak in. He stepped into the cold water, not minding the temperature because of the heat his body gave off, and splashed into the pool like an exited pup. He rolled around cleaning himself of mud and parasites and he settled in the sloshing waters. He and the water finally relaxed when he heard a familiar hissing, not unlike a snake. He groaned, it was humans. Just when he thought he could get some peace for one day. He stood and jumped over the dam, plummeting into the deeper water, thankful of his tail and fins that were propelling him forward like an alligator. He poked his head out of the water to breathe and watch the commotion. Two ten metre Titans were fighting four humans zipping through the trees, trying to slash at them with their metal sticks. They would be useless against him for the simple fact that he didn’t have a weak spot like those retarded Titans, at least one he didn’t know about. He saw one human get caught in a Titans grip and another come and save him from certain death. He was more of a neutral party, but he would fight if he had to. The captured human attempted to get back up into the air when the other Titan gripped his body rather harshly and the human got crushed in its grip. He heard a heart wrenching wail from a female amongst the group, who was probably the latters mate. He held no remorse in his cool green orbs as he watched the female give up her life in a fruitless attempt to get her mate's mangled body back. He sneered from the side-lines as a third human went down a Titan's throat, about to be digested alive. The forth and final human held fury in his steel grey eyes as he slashed down one Titan, only to be grabbed whilst mid air by the second Titan. His rage and tears had clouded his vision, and he lost sight of the other Titan. That would surely be his downfall. It should've, but it wasn't, because in those moments he saw just how broken the human was. How, despite the physical differences, it looked like he was looking at himself. Before he could even think, his legs were propelling himself forward and he had pinned the Titan down within the blink of an eye. His five-clawed paws grappled onto the Titan's head and bit into its now exposed neck. He ripped into the Titan's neck, killing it. He huffed steam out of his surprisingly intact nostrils. He turned his attention to the teary eyed human and growled. 'Why is this human still crying?' Was his main thought, 'Doesn't he know he's safe?' He sighed and leaned forward to the trembling human. He cracked open his mouth slightly as he gently picked up the little creature. It thrashed around in his grasp, shouting threats that he knew it couldn't keep.

The wolf sighed, this was going to be a pain.


End file.
